Mugiwara Down
by GaaraFreak6
Summary: This is a Yaoi, not for anyone under 18. Something is wrong with Luffy. Can they save him before it's too late? "Mina, he needs surgery! I don't have the proper equipment! There's something lodged in him and I can't find it!" Chopper burst into tears after announcing that. Who would save Luffy now that he couldn't? ZoLu, maybe ZoLuLaw, I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys. I'm fixing my mistakes now. I didn't mean to leave them for so long. New chapter will be up later tonight. Life kinda went to hell in a hand basket. Found out that my mom has stage 4 colon cancer and it's metastatic, meaning it spread. So I've been dealing with that.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor profit from this story.

Cross posted to AdultFanfiction . org

* * *

Luffy huffed and flopped down on the deck after being literally kicked out of the kitchen by Sanji. It wasn't like he had meant to knock over the pitcher of lemonade. He had been trying to stay out of his cook's way and stretched his arm to grab a glass off the counter. His throat had been burning with thirst and his chest had been tight. He had thought a glass of the refreshing, cool drink would help. Unfortunately, Sanji had just gone to walk that way. The blond cook had slammed into Luffy's outstreched arm, knocking it backwards and into the pitcher. That had resulted in a huge mess that had sent Sanji into a raging flood of curses. Sanji had kicked Luffy hard in his chest and sent him impacting into the wall with a hard thud.

A dull throbbing in Luffy's head had him crossing his arms behind his head for cushion as he pulled his boshi down over his face, shielding his eyes from the blinding glare of the sun that beat down on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. He slowly slipped into unconcioussness, his breaths a little shallow and raspy.

Zoro sighed in irritation as he was awoken from his nap by a loud thud followed by the curses of an irritated cook. He cracked open his eye and watched as Luffy was frog marched out of the kitchen and thrown to the lower deck near Zoro. The swordsman could only assume that the captain had done something to mess up the blonde's kitchen again.

Zoro stood and picked up his weights, getting back into his training. The heat was oppressive and nearly thick enough to chew on as the sweat traveled in rivulets down his chisled physique. He watched as Luffy settled down onto the deck, pulling his straw hat down over his face and putting his arms behind his head. It was unusual to see him settle down so quickly. Normally the raven headed boy would simply laugh off Sanji's behaviour and go bug Ussop or Franky in their workshops.

Zoro sighed and put his weights down, walking over to the young boy. There had to be something bothering him if he was sleeping instead of being loud and causing Nami to pitch a fit about the noise. The greenette watched the soft and shallow rise and falls of Luffy's chest as the wind blew his vest open. He frowned though as he traced his eye over the deceptively soft looking skin of his captain.

He knew there was nothing soft about the young boy in the way of strength be it physically or willpower. His body was hardened from his fights and training even though his rubber skin did a lot to hide the more defined edges of his abs and arms. Luffy would do anything for his Nakama and they knew it. Luffy had sacrificed a lot for them, saving Zoro from execution, Nami from Arlong, Ussop from that butler guy, Sanji from himself, Chopper from Wapol, Robin from the World Goverment, Franky from himself, and Brook from Moria.

Zoro's frown deepened as he stared at the x shaped scar marring Luffy's chest. He felt guilty for not being there when his captain had needed his strength the most. The whole crew felt that way but none more so than Zoro. The swordsman reached into his Haramaki and pulled out the den den mushi he had been given. 'Even this guy wants to help our captain, even though he's Luffy's rival.' Zoro scowled at the snail phone before putting it back up. No one else knew that he had that snail, and he planned to keep it that way unless absolutely nesseccary.

Zoro was pulled from his thoughts at a pained grunt coming from the boy in front of him and he traced his eyes over the boy's body more intently as he started picking up the shape of a foot shaped bruise forming on Luffy's left set of ribs. 'That shitty cook! Did he use Haki when he kicked Luffy?' The greenette kneeled beside him and lifted boshi away. That action would normally get an instant, vicious response from their captain whom was very protective of his treasured hat.

When Luffy didn't move Zoro leaned over him, bracing a thickly muscled arm next to the raven's head and brought his forhead to the boy's, checking for a fever. Luffy didn't so much as twitch at the other man's touch. Zoro frowned and sat back on his knees as he took in his captain's palor and shallow breaths. 'Maybe Sanji's kick did some damage. Anyways, he's not feverish. He's a little clammy though and his skin's cold.'

Zoro picked him up, being mindful of the boy's ribs just in case something was damaged. The swordsman headed below deck with the lighter boy in his arms and took him into the rarely used capatain's quaters. Luffy barely used the room for more than stowing his few clothes and occassionally crashing in there when he thought he might have a rough night sleeping. Zoro placed him down on the clean bed and drew the covers over him. 'If he's not awake by dinner I'll send Chopper down to look in on him.'

Luffy groaned and rolled to his feet, standing up in the process. He had no idea when he had been moved to his personal quarters but figured Zoro was the one to bring him below deck. It seemed that the other members of the crew had named Zoro his "keeper" and therefore responsible for him. He looked around the bare room and sighed. It stood to reason that the room wouldn't look lived in as he was use to sleeping in the same berthing as the other men, swinging in a hammock with the ships motions.

He yawned and scratched his head and then froze, looking around for his treasured hat that Shank's had given him. His relieved eyes fell on it resting innocently on the bolted down night stand that Nami had insisted on buying for the room. He grabbed it and put it on before leaving the room and heading for the galley. He hoped that Sanji wasn't still mad at him. An angry sanji meant smaller portions for him though he absently noted that he wasn't really hungry.

Luffy left his room and stumbled for a moment as a vicious wave of pain from his throbbing head stole his strength. He knocked his shoulder into the wall before he was able to regain his strength. He knew from experience that he had hit the wall with enough force to bruise himself. A small wave of vertigo hit him sending his world spinning once more before slowly righting its self again. Luffy straightened himself up, pushing away from the wall. He knew he was in trouble now. Something was wrong with him.

Luffy made his way up and into the brightly lit kitchen, walking past Sanji with none of his usual energy and sat at the table. He let his head thunk down onto the table and pulled boshi further down on his face, hiding from the light. Sanji was standing at the stove simmering a soup of some sort. The smell of spices was overwhelming and sent a wave of naseum through the rubber boy.

Sanji jumped, his attention pulled away from what he was cooking as a loud, solid thunk sounded behind him. The cook spun, a leg lifted slightly in defense as he searched the kitchen for what made that sound. He froze though as his eyes landed on the form of his captain. His anger from earlier came bubbling back up as he lit a cigarette from the pack he kept in the breast pocket of his jacket.

"Oi, Luffy! Dinner isn't ready so get out of my kitchen." Sanji hissed out as he blew out the smoke he had inhaled. Luffy didn't move. Sanji took another deep inhale of smoke as Luffy thoroughly ignored him. He blew out the smoke and put out his cigarette in an ash tray before walking over to the boy. 'Is he pouting because of earlier? Stupid captain.' "Luffy! Get your ass out of my kitchen!" The blond hollered. Luffy didn't even twitch, showing no signs of having heard him. Sanji growled and picked him up by the collar of his vest. He was about to thrown him out when a loud bang sounded as the kitchen door flew open and impacted with the wall.

"Shitty cook! What the hell do you think you're doing to Luffy? Put him down. If he wants to sit there, in His kitchen, at His table, then who the fuck are you to tell him to get out?" Zoro barked at the cook, glaring dangerously. Sanji released the unusually quiet boy as his anger switched targets.

"I'm cooking, Moss-head! If I don't want him in here, then he won't be!" With that he turned his attention back to the young pirate. Zoro growled dangerously, his hands sliding to his Katanas and drawing his cursed blade.

"Don't you put one finger on him. Is your head shoved so far up your precious 'Nami-Swan's' ass that you can't see that the boy is sick?" Zoro could feel his blood starting to boil at how oblivious the cook was to Luffy's situation. The boy's quietness should've tipped him off.

"Eh? The hell did you say, shitty swordsman?" Sanji was slowly coming down from his anger as he felt real killing intent aimed at him. The swordsman was highly lethal. The only time the greenette released this much KI was when someone was threatening his captain. Sanji had never been afraid of the first mate before, but something was different this time. The blond felt a very real level of fear rising inside himself the longer he stared at the swordsman. He took a slow step away from the form of his captain.

This seemed to satisfy Zoro as he sheathed his blade and walked over to the table where Luffy was beginning to stir. Sanji let him pass by as he lit up another nicotine filled stick. He had caught sight of the silvered eye that showed that Zoro was still very much on edge. Luffy groaned and pushed himself up on weak, shaky arms. He kept his head tilted down, hiding his face from his Nakama.

"Zoro, call Chopper." Luffy rasped out as a hot drop of something hit the back of his hand. He cracked open his eyes and stared down at his left hand. There was a drop of blood standing out starkly against his pale skin.

"Chopper!" Zoro yelled out. He was standing next to the rubber man now and his eye was trained on that single drop of blood. Something was seriously wrong with Luffy. "CHOPPER!" Zoro yelled again as he reached forward and slightly tugged the brim of the hat up. Luffy met his gaze as another drop of blood splished onto his hand next to the other.

"Oi, what the hell are you yelling for?" Sanji asked, irritated as he turned off the soup. The blond walked over to stand next to Zoro and his eyes widened, blood was beginning to leak from Luffy's nose as well as his mouth. "CHOPPER, NOW!" Sanji hollered. A clatter of hooves was heard as well as the rush of the crew's feet hitting the deck as they all rushed to the kitchen and into the door.

Chopper rushed over to the trio as he started checking Luffy over, having smelled his blood the moment he came in the door. Nami was staring in shock, a hand to her lips as Robin paled beside her. Franky was staring quietly at his captain. Ussop had just reached the door and when he came in he froze in his spot.

"L-Luffy..." Ussop stuttered out as he collapsed to his rear, staring at the boy that had become necessary for all of them. They had come to think that he was invincible, but here he stood, dripping blood and looking like he was about to collapse.

"What happened in here, Sanji, Zoro?" Nami asked, watching Chopper wipe away blood that continued to slowly leak out. Nami would never admit it out loud, but she had come to think of Luffy as her brother ever since he had saved her from Arlong.

Zoro kept his eye trained on his captain as he began to speak. "He passed out earlier on the deck. He wasn't acting like himself so I took him below, hoping all he needed was some rest. All we've been doing lately is fighting fucking Marines so it would be reasonable to think he was just tired."

Sanji took over from there, "I didn't even notice when he came into the kitchen he was so quiet. When I saw him I told him to get out, thinking that he was just pouting and ignoring me for kicking him out earlier. I was about to throw him out when Zoro came in. He stopped me and directed my attention to the fact that something was wrong with him." Sanji took a deep drag and held it in before letting it out. He felt extremely guilty. He was the cook, but he should've noticed that Luffy wasn't acting right.

"Minna, he needs surgery. There's something lodged in him. I think it's been there about a day, probably from our last battle. I don't have the equipment needed for this. I don't know where the object is lodged." Chopper cut in before bursting into tears. A harsh cough broke the silence that had descended over the crew and they all looked at Luffy as he fell to his knees and doubled over, clutching his stomach.

Luffy's breaths were coming in harsh gasps as he tried to breath between the coughing. He felt his lungs seize up as he started to retch, blood gushing from his mouth between desperate gasps. Ussop screamed and rushed out to find towels as Nami's eyes teared up and she turned her face into Robin's chest. Chopper was frantically flipping through his medical books, trying to think of anything he could do. Sanji turned away and stood at the counter, dropping his cigarette and grinding it out under his heel.

Zoro walked to the door and met Robin's eyes as he brushed past the abnormally pale woman. The first mate walked over to the mast and sat, putting his back to it so he could face the kitchen door. He reached a hand into his belly warmer and pulled out the den den mushi. He glared at it, the gotee, dark bags under the eyes and the weird circular symbol with the slash through it. 'I had hoped I would never have to call this creepy bastard.'


	2. Chapter 2

Well, as asked by a few reviewers, I have typed the second chapter. Review if you want more. Also, Zoro and Law may be a bit out of character, but it will get better eventually.

* * *

Zoro glared at the den den mushi as it rang, waiting for the man on the other side to answer.

"Hello, Mr. Roronoa. Do you need me so soon then? Your Captain is a handful isn't he?" Came the almost lazy voice on the other side.

"Shut up, bastard. I wouldn't have called if I didn't need to. How soon can you make it to our position?" Zoro grumbled out. Trafalgar Law, Captian of the Hearts pirates, was the last person he wanted to call. The man had found him on Mihawk's island just a little before he was to leave for Sabaody. Luffy had caught the man's attention by his fierce drive and never give up attitude.

"Why, Mr. Roronoa, I can be there right now. After all, I am just underneath you all. I decided to follow your ship after I came across you heading in the same direction that I am. The frequent battles with the Marines made me decide it was a good idea." A dark chuckle issued from the snail in Zoro's hand. Zoro tensed up and stood, drawing his cursed blade as the sound of ocean water surged beside the ship.

"Put away the sword. Afterall, you need me alive, right Roronoa-ya?" With that, the call disconnected. Zoro growled under his breath but sheathed his katana. A round sphere enveloped the deck and then Law was standing there, a bag in his hand and his own sword strapped to his back.

"So, where is Mugiwara-ya?" Law asked, a small smirk on his face. Zoro didn't say a word and marched into the kitchen. Chopper had Luffy lying on the table and most of the blood that Luffy had vomited had been cleaned up. Sanji was leaning against the counter, smoking like Puffing Tom. Robin was helping Chopper go through his medical texts. Nami had left with Ussop and Franky to make sure the ship was still on course.

"Oi, Chopper. I found someone who can help Luffy." Zoro barked out as he made his way to the wall on his Captain's right side and leaned against it. Law had followed behind him and stopped, taking in the sight of a harshly panting Luffy. Luffy was hooked up to a blood transfusion for all the good it was doing him. The Straw Hat Captain kept coughing up blood as it steadily leaked from his nose.

Chopper looked up quickly, hope in his innocent eyes as he saw the surgeon. "Can you really help him?"

"Yes. From the blood coming from his airways, it would seem something is wrong with his lungs. I need everyone to leave. No matter what you hear, do Not come back in here until I leave this room." Law instructed. He had a good idea what the problem was, but he couldn't operate with the Straw Hat crew in the room. They would try to kill him, thinking he was harming their captain.

Sanji quietly led the way out. Zoro was the last one. He didn't leave, instead he pulled his swords from his side and sat with his back to the door. He leveled a glare at the Surgeon of Death that let Law know it would be useless to argue.

Law sighed in irritation. "Do not attack me. If I lose my concentration, it just might cost Mugiwara-ya his life." That was the last warning Law gave before starting his work. He called up a "Room" and proceeded to cut Luffy's chest apart, searching for the reason Luffy's lungs were collapsing. He strained his eyes as he shuffled through the pieces of Luffy's body he had cut.

It was a few minutes later that he finally spotted what he was looking for. He carefully removed the bit of stone with a tool he had brought, being careful not to touch it even through his gloves. It was a fragment of sea stone. That done, Law carefully drained the remainning blood from Luffy's lungs before beginning to put the young man back together.

Zoro hadn't said a word for the two hours it had taken for Law to finish. He understood why Law had tried to send everyone out now. If anyone beside Zoro had been in there, they would've jumped to the wrong conclusion. Zoro had known how Law was going to do surgery as Law had done the same to him at one point after he had finally defeated the Boss monkey on Mihawk's island.

"Did you find what was lodged in him?" Zoro asked quietly. He knew that Law had an interest in the young boy lying on the kitchen table. It was obvious in the way that the man was staring down at him, an almost soft look in Law's black eyes.

"Yeah. Mind telling me why there was a fragment of sea stone lodged in him?" Law phrased the question as a request and kept his voice soft. He had three reasons for doing so. The first was so he wouldn't wake the Straw Hat Captain. The second reason was so that Zoro would be more willing to answer if it wasn't a demand. He had learned that the hard way. The third reason was personal. He was keeping the Killing Intent tightly to himself. When he found out who had dared to harm Mugiwara, Law himself would hunt them down and cut out their hearts.

He knew that the feelings he had were irrational. There was no reason for him to feel so protective over the boy as they had only met a couple of times. The first was at Saboady, the second meeting was after he had been almost killed in the Marineford War. 'The War of the Best my ass. It was a slaughter. Neither side won.' But, he couldn't deny the draw he felt towards the young pirate. They may be rivals, but if he could get Luffy to ally with him and help him fulfill his goal, he wouldn't hesitate to help the younger reach his dream.

Law wasn't really interested in the One Piece like all the other Rookies that were out on the Grandline, in the New World. No, he had one objective he wanted to fulfill, and for that he would need a little help. Perhaps more help than just Luffy. It was something he was going to have to think about.

"We ran into some Marines a day ago. Luffy jumped into the fight to save Nami. They were shooting at her so he of course stood in front of her. Most of them bounced off, but a couple were sea stone bullets. I cut a few of those in half, rather tried to. I guess a piece chipped off and went flying. It must of hit Luffy who was fighting beside me." Zoro explained reluctantly, raking his fingers through his hair. He knew it would do him no good to feel guilty about that. He could practically hear Luffy laughing and saying that risk was a part of being a pirate.

Law tipped his head down a little, the shadows around his eyes deepening to hide them completely under the shadow cast by his hat. It would figure that Marines would start using those as an effective defense against Devil Fruit users. As a Warlord, Law should've been informed. Heads would be rolling for this little neglect of information.

"I see. Well, Mugiwara-ya is safe now. Where are his quarters?" Law asked again. His voice was deceptively calm still.

"I'll show you." Zoro stood and put his swords by his side again before making his way over to the kitchen table. He went to reach for his Captain, but Law had already picked the boy up. Zoro didn't protest and led the way down into ship and down the corridor before stopping in front of the captain's quaters. He opened the door for Law and followed him inside.

"Why are you doing this for him? I didn't think that a rival would care so much." Zoro spoke quietly as Law layed the young pirate down and covered him. When Law finished he turned to face Zoro.

"He's interesting. I have a feeling that some time soon I am going to need his help and one other person's. Other than that, I have no idea as to why I am helping Mugiwara-ya. It's irrational to feel affection for this boy, but I do." Law normally wouldn't have said so much about how he really felt, but he knew that the swordsman would accept nothing but the truth from him.

"We're alike in that. I sometimes wonder why I follow him as my Captian. He's stupid, impulsive, and selfish." Zoro paused here and let a wry smirk cross his face as he looked at his Captain. "But, he would do anything to keep us safe and help us reach our goals. I've pledged myself to him, to serve him. I've swallowed my pride and begged for help from a man I've sworn to surpass for him. Luffy, as chldish as he seems, understands more about us on a level not even we can comprehend. That is what makes me want to follow him. He is my Captain." The affection that the first mate held for the 17 year old was obvious in his voice.

Law smirked at Zoro's speech. He could understand that. It was a type of affection that was bound to turn into something deeper. It was only a matter of time before it did. "Then there's your answer, Zoro-ya. Are we to be rivals over him then?" Law asked. He was serious about that question.

Zoro smirked before answering, "No, my Captain would never settle for that. He's too selfish for it. He'll want to keep us both and whoever else he decides he needs."

* * *

Review please. They keep me happy. The happier I am, the faster I update.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long absence. This story doesn't have much left to it, maybe a chapter or two. Review please.

* * *

Luffy groaned as he sat up in bed. He felt like he'd been used as one of Zoro's practice targets on a bad day. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he looked around.

He'd been placed back in his room, boshi on the nightstand once more. He almost jumped when he saw the two people in his room beside the bed. His familiar green headed swordsman and his fellow rookie rival were both seated against the cabin's wall on his right.

There was about three feet of space between them. That wasn't what had startled him though. It was the fact that Zoro, the most doubting and cynical member of his crew with the most trust issues next to Nami, was actually asleep with a potential threat to the crew's safety not far from him.

Luffy slowly stood up and made his way into the head to relieve himself. After he finished he went back into his quarters. His chest was aching like it hadn't since that Navy Admiral had almost put his fist through him. A harsh cough wracked his slender frame and woke the other occupants of the room.

"Why are you up, Mugiwara-ya?" Law asked as he stood and stretched, rubbing the kink out of his neck. Zoro stood next to him, sliding his swords back into his haramaki before popping his neck.

"I had to pee." Luffy stated it bluntly, feeling no shame about a natural bodily function. Zoro grunted in acknowledgement while Law merely nodded before pointing to the bed.

"Lie back down, Luffy-ya. I need to check your lungs."

"Ok." Instead of fighting it like he normally would, he simply laid back down. To be honest, his chest was burning and aching. Law silently moved to his side and leaned down, placing his stethoscope to his chest and listening. Zoro leaned back against the wall and watched. He knew that Law wouldn't harm his captain, but touch him inappropriately, he might.

Law moved back and stood straight, looking down at Luffy. "You need to take it easy while your body heals from the surgery. You had a piece of sea stone located near your lungs. You can expect to cough and your chest may ache or feel like it's burning when you move around. After a couple of days, you should be back to normal."

Luffy stayed quiet and stared from Zoro to Law and back again. He could tell that something had occurred between the two and that it involved him. He was waiting for an explanation.

"Luffy-ya. Will you ally with me?" Law held his dark gaze steady with Luffy's own as he waited for an answer. Zoro remained as he was as he awaited his captain's decision.

"If you join our crew after we have accomplished your goal. You would be next highest in command after Zoro. Your duties would be to help Chopper, and to defend our ship. Franky will build a space to dock your submarine in the ship. You may keep your three most loyal crewmates as that is all the room we have on this ship." Those were Luffy's terms for allying with him. He would accept nothing less.

Law looked stunned, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Luffy demanded a high price, but if Law wanted to defeat Doflamingo, he would have to come to terms with the price.

"I have one member I wish to keep, the rest of the crew will be allowed to use the submarine and can either remain an allied extension of the crew, or they can pick a new captain and rename themselves." Law new beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would remain an allied extension rather than travel without him.

Luffy nodded in acceptance before releasing his breath. He hadn't been sure that Law would accept his terms. Zoro chose then to step forward and stand beside Law, staring down at his captain.

"There is one matter we need to discuss. Luffy, I wish to be your lover and Law does as well."

* * *

I know it's short, but that's all the time I have to type. I'll type another chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I know. It's very short, but also a very important chapter as we get into Law and Zoro's reasons for wanting to be Luffy's lovers. Next update will be longer. It may or may not have the lemony goodness a few of you want. Review and tell me if you want the lemon next chapter or later on.

* * *

Luffy was stunned for a moment at Zoro's words. He knew he was attracted to both men, but the fact that they both wanted him too was a lot to take in. Even more stunning was the thought that they were willing to share him.

"Why?" Luffy locked his eyes on them, wanting to know their reasons. Especially since Law was willing to give up his role as a Captain.

Zoro took a deep breath before beginning. "You saved me and made me a part of your Nakama. I had been alone for so long after Kuina died that I didn't believe that I would ever have that again. Then, You showed strength at every turn, even when Usopp deserted us at Water 7. You showed you could be the bigger man in that situation when you accepted him back. My goal is no longer just to be the best swordsman. It is now to be the best swordsman so that I can help you achieve your dream and continue to be by your side. I love you, Luffy." Zoro kept constant eye contact throughout his speech so that Luffy would understand that he was serious about what he said.

Law thought about his answer before he began. Lacing his fingers together over his abdomen. "When I first saw you, I thought you were no more than an over powered idiot, a cute one, but an idiot none the less. Then you announced to the entire Marine base that was stationed there, that you would be the Pirate King. Raleigh told me the reason that was your dream, was because the King has the most freedom on the sea. Freedom is all I've been wanting since I was child. Then the war happened and you almost died. After the war, you showed up on the Marine island, took off your hat, and paid your respects to your brother and White Beard. You were strong to return to such a place. You gained my respect and admiration then. I can't say that I love you, but I know that I can grow to." Law quietly stated his piece, feeling a heavy weight lift from his chest at the confession.

Luffy was silent for a while before he grabbed both men and tugged them down onto the bed beside him.

"Then, allow me the honor of being both of yours lover. To have two such strong men admit to that, means a lot to me." Luffy went quiet after that, sitting in between them, leaning into Zoro's side and gripping Law's hand between his own. He traced the tattoos on the back of Law's left hand lightly until he was starting to slightly doze off.

Both men stared down at the slender raven haired male, contemplating him. Zoro sighed and wrapped his arms around Luffy, tugging Law down as he laid back on the bed with a jaw cracking yawn.

Law was startled from the force and fell with oof on the right side of Luffy's slightly more alert form.

"Let's sleep for a little while. Sanji will wake us up for dinner." Zoro explained before tugging Luffy a little closer. Luffy giggled at that and pulled Law snug to his chest. Law sighed and resigned himself to lying there. He drifted off before he even realised he had closed his eyes.

Luffy smiled at Law as the older man's face slowly went lax and the Surgeon of Death burrowed himself further into Luffy's warmth. Zoro's warm and muscular body was spooning him from behind as the greenette lightly snored. For the first time in a long time, Luffy allowed himself to take comfort in the presence of someone else. He slowly fell into the welcoming arms of sleep as the waves rocked the Thousand Sunny gently.


End file.
